Teiko Days
by KazueHiromi
Summary: One-shot series centering around the GOM and the Phantom player's middle school days. Friendship-centric. [Prompt#6 Funding: Having had a club of many members, funding had always been an issue...and so every club members including the GOM and one shadow player helped...or at least some of them tried to.]
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Giant Scissors**

**Characters: Generation of Miracles, mainly Akashi and Aomine; Satsuki Momoi**

**No. of words: 656 (excluding A/N)  
><strong>

**Summary: Aomine should I have known by now that hiding his magazines inside the gym is a really bad idea,specially when one hetero-chromatic, scissors-wielding captain finds out**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

* * *

><p>Thud! The crate holding the teams basketball balls fell down with a not so soft sound when Ryota Kise accidentally bumped into it while trying to catch a ball from Kuroko. The balls rolled all around the gym floor and the crater itself tilted, creating a really loud noise at it fell down.<p>

...and along with it came a rather interesting magazine. Yes, hidden underneath all those orange, round balls is something not meant for kids younger than eighteen and yet purchased anyway...in other words it's not something meant for people with virgin eyes and untainted innocence.

It was Daiki's magazine Or should we say, Daiki's Mai-chan photo book.

Nonetheless, Akashi isn't a bit amused.

"Aomine Daiki..." Said tanned boy gulped, fearing for his might soon to be short-lived life. "You dared tarnish the teams basketball balls with your unholy stash of pornographic materials"

"I d-did not intend to do it!" Said ace player tried to reason out. Sweating even before their daily practice have started.

"Oh? Then mind giving me a reasonable explanation, Daiki"

"I m-must have a-accidentally left it behind when I was assigned for clean up duty. Yeah that's it"

"Ah, so you won't mind if I 'accidentally' end up cutting them to pieces will you?"

"What!? Don't touch Mai-chan, Akashi!"

"Oh, so you dare order me around?" Akashi's eyes glinted dangerously. Despite having a reputation for being a bad boy who rarely listens to anyone, Aomine obeys every word from his team captain and easily crumbles down on his gaze. There might have been some absolute law from whoever gods above that Akashi Seijuro should be far more superior than his fellow humans.

"Goodbye Aomine-kun" Kuroko actually waved with a deadpanned voice.

"Dai-chan! I knew you should have started using those glutathione soaps I gave you! Now they'll be going to waste"

"Here Aominechin, your last meal before dying" Atsushi reluctantly tried to pass a bag of fish crackers at the tanned man.

"Aominechii I will miss you, ssu~" Ryota whined, a bit too dramatically.

"You should have listened to my advice earlier and carried a yellow baby bottle with you as a lucky item" Midorima stated nonchalantly as he wiped his glasses clean.

"Shut up all of you. Traitors! What happened to one for all, all for one?"

"There's no such thing Aomine-kun"

"What!?"

"You're on your own, Dai-chan" Momoi stepped away from her childhood friend.

"Have you said your last words yet, Daiki?" Akashi Seijuro walked closer to his teammate with a rather intimidating aura. Aomine Daiki suddenly felt that his legs have started to crumble down. Damn Akashi and his demonic manipulating skills!

"Come on Akashi! It won't happen again!"

"Oh?" Akashi's heterochromatic eyes glinted "I suppose I can still let you live then"

"Thank god"

"...but it doesn't mean that your photo book will have the same fate" That being said, the Teiko captain produced a giant gardening shears from out of nowhere.

Everyone, minus Kuroko who kept his deadpanned expression and Murasakibara who only continued munching on some potato chips had their eyes staring at the giant gardening shears with fear.

Akashi did not only break the laws of physics -he'd done it a couple of times- but what's more fearing is the fact that he's currently holding a giant gardening shears.

*Snip*

A fucking giant gardening shears!

"Hold this up, Atsushi" The purple giant who only follows Akashi's orders took the magazine in his hands and hold it up. His bag of potato chips secured in between his mouth.

*Snip* *Snip* *Snip*

Looks like the demonic team captain really enjoys his little playtime with his giant scissors.

Aomine Daiki can only watch with pure horror as the sharp tool slowly cut his possession into hundreds of pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcomed with...uhm, happy smiles and sunshine?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Into which Midorima got held into a detention facility, reasoning that he is in fact not some lingerie stealing teenage pervert nor a peeping tom and that the item is just his lucky item for the day.  
><strong>

**Title: Lingerie**

**Character focus: Midorima Shintaro**

**# of total words (story)**: **821**

**Unbeta'ed. Mistakes are mine. I don't own KNB.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Teiko Days~<strong>

**Prompt # 2**

How did he even end up with his current situation?

Oh yes, his lucky item for the day. Somehow with some strange sort of circumstances -he refuses to call it bad luck- his lucky item of the day landed him on the very last place he actually pictured himself in...

A detention facility.

"Judging on how you carry your uniform, you seem ethical and well-mannered. I wouldn't have guessed that you actually is a pervert"

"Excuse me sir but I am not a pervert" Midorima answered as calmly though he's starting to get annoyed inside. If there's a pervert then that would be Aomine.

"Then mind giving us some valid and reasonable explanation about why you're walking all around holding a piece of a woman's lingerie and flaunting it around for everyone to see"

"It's my lucky item"

"And what was yesterday's? A thong? A boxer shorts? A condom?"

Midorima inwardly clenched his fists. This officer might be a Virgo. Oha-Asa states that he should be wary of them and avoid them at all costs. "It was a flashlight, sir"

"A flashlight? So how did you use those flashlights. Did you use while you roam around town being a peeping tom?"

"I assure you. There's nothing of those sorts. The item is to give me more luck as suggested by Oha-Asa and serves no other purpose"

"Are you telling me that a lingerie is supposed to be your lucky item?"

"Yes"

"Pfft~ So would other perverts in town. Look kiddo unless someone bails you out, You can't leave the station and I'll take the evidence"

And just like that, the frilly pink lingerie was grabbed from the Tsundere's grasp.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Midorima weighed his options. His parents would be a great no and he really doesn't want his sister to know, besides the item was from her closet. The green-head cringed, hopefully his sister won't notice that one of her lingerie had suddenly disappeared.

What about his teammates then?

Momoi is an instant no. She'll just give him countless lectures on how perverted his actions were.

Ryota is annoying.

Aomine will just make things worst and he might end the two of them in jail.

Murasakibara doesn't really listen to anyone besides Akashi.

Kuroko might be an option but they don't really get along well.

Akashi won't take it easy on him if he finds out that he got held in a detention facility for troubled and perverted delinquents.

He doesn't really have an option does he?

In the end,he settled with Akashi. The hetero-eyed captain walked in with his usual aura of authority. Midorima opened his mouth to speak but was cut of even before he began "Cut the chat for now Shintaro. You've missed the morning practice and had to skip two of your morning subjects. With that you're afternoon training will be tripled for the day."

Midorima can only look at his captain with horror. Akashi meanwhile faced the officer without any ounce fear. "I am here to bail Shintaro"

"Who are you even?"

"I am the captain of the basketball club as to which he is part of"

"You are just a kid. What authority do you have?" Midorima's eyes slightly widened. Questioning Akashi's authority is a suicide in itself. What is the officer made of? Ignorance and stupidity?

"If you don't let my player go now your jobs will be at stake and I don't even have to use much of that authority you speak of" Akashi_ smiled_ with a _nonthreatening_ voice.

"And what are you going to do? Tell your mama?" An officer smirked whilst some of his companions laughed. Midorima noticed how his captain's eyebrow had twitched. Things definitely aren't turning better, most specially when a pair of familiar scissors appeared in the captain's hands.

Midorima can only watch in horror as Akashi flung his scissors towards the officer with a deadly accuracy.

"No one defies Akashi Seijuro, how shall I punish you then?" The officers eyes widened upon recognition of the name and reality dawned upon them. They just fucking crossed with the rumored Akashi heir and on their first meeting they had acted like jerks. How doomed are they?

The next thing Midorima heard were screams of terror.

Maybe calling Akashi was a bad idea...

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

The next day~

"Hey Midorimachii! I've heard there had been some typo error on the last issue of Oha-Asa magazine. It should have been licorice and not lingerie on Capricorn's part!"

"Hm~ so Midochin got unlucky because of an error? I want licorice. Kurochin let's buy some"

"How unlucky of you Midorima-kun and maybe later Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko sympathized with his usual poker face.

"Tse. Serves you right for being too obsessive with horoscopes" Aomine gave his two-cents.

"You should double-check next time Shintaro. Trust me. I am absolute"

Midorima however never heard any of his teammates words. He had turned to stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of this unsatisfying and crappy chapter.<br>**

**I think I'm going to be taking prompt requests for this drabbles. Doesn't mean I can instantly come up with something but I'll work it out~**  
><strong>If you have a prompt, drop it in the review box and also, state the character you want me to focus on.<strong>

**That's all. Have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for drabble #3! Sorry for the lateness...**

**Title: House of Confections**

**Summary: Murasakibara believed wholeheartedly that it actually does exist and the phantom player just doesn't have the guts to break the purple giant's heart.**

**Character/s focus: Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Prompt request by: Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD**

**I don't own KNB**

* * *

><p><strong>~Teiko Days~<strong>

**Prompt #3**

"Murasakibara-kun…"

"I'm sure we'll see it Kurochin"

"But it's been three hours Murasakibara-kun…"

"Why is Kurochin tired? Kurochin and I can rest then. I don't want Kurochin to get tired"

"No it's not that but you see..." The phantom's voice though still in monotone had actually trailed off "...that house made of sweets it do-

"Ah, I'm sure we'll see it Kurochin and then we both can eat all the sweets we want" The purple head then paused "We should not tell Akachin or Akachin will take them away"

Kuroko kept his nonchalant face but inside he was mentally face-palming. How the hell would the phantom player explain to the giant candy lover that the hut made of sugary,sweet confections from Hansel and Gretel never existed if the other is so into finding the hut that he believes supposedly is exactly where they are now?

Yep, the giant believed that the infamous candy house is somewhere in a Japanese forest. Hansel and Gretel is not even Japanese.

He'll make sure Aomine-kun will pay big time for drilling the idea into the giant's head.

"K-kurochin…" The phantom snapped out of his thoughts when with a slightly trembling tone and a sudden aura of total depression seeping out of the tall teen had caught his attention. Kuroko's eyes briefly glinted with worry before masking it away with his usual deadpanned facial expression.

"Yes Murasakibara-kun?"

"I think where late Kurochin. There are no more candies and sweets. It's all gone Kurochin" The phantom can clearly feel the disappointment on the other's voice. If there are things that can break the purple giant's heart, this probably is one of them. Stepping forward to take a look -as the other had blocked his view with his gigantic body- the smaller teen soon found out the reason for his friend's heartbreak.

Kuroko Tetsuya can only stare at the old abandoned cabin barely standing near an almost dry river.

Murasakibara had thought it to be the once witch's lair that lures innocent kids with it's disguise of sweets, cakes and candy canes.

Off all lady's luck, why off all places they could possibly stumble upon, it would be here? The abandoned cabin is just making things worst. Burning Aomine's gravure magazine collection seemed more tempting by every passing second.

"We should head home Murasakibara-kun"

"Okay..."

Kuroko's eyes briefly flashed with concern as he watched his teammate's gloomy aura.

"If you want we can pass by a cake shop. One just recently opened near school, I'll even treat you"

"Kurochin would do that?"

"Yes I will, Murasakibara-kun"

"Thanks Kurochin"

The next day, Aomine can only watch with horror when Kuroko came knocking down equipped with a flamethrower, turning his gravure magazine collection into an ash pile.

* * *

><p><strong>Short...<strong>

**I don't even think this is fluff...I think I've failed you, Minion-dearest *facekeyboards***

**Requests are still open but take note that the timeline for this drabble series is set during their middle school days meaning encounters with their new teams haven't happened yet, mostly...and also, my updates are so not in a regular basis so it'll take time for your requests to come out.**

**Review if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt #4 people~**

**Title: Chain reaction**

**Summary: that moment when Kuroko's lack of presence caused a collision...of unfortunate? events.**

**Character focus: Kuroko Tetsuya, GOM**

**Prompt request by: BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf**

**I don't own KNB. Period.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Teiko Days~<strong>

**~Prompt #4: Chain Reaction~**

Needless to say, Kuroko's lack of presence had always been a problem for their basketball oponnents but would you believe that his own teammates have had moments when their phantom member's almost invisibility caused them a series of chained and often times unfortunate events?

Just like what had transpired during lunch time that day.

As usual, the small group of players plus their manager decided that the school rooftop –that is supposed to be off bounds to students but since there's one Akashi Seijuro within the small group and so school rule be damned we are using the rooftop- is the perfect place to have lunch, aside from the school gym, they had decided unanimously of the rooftop being their favorite school spot. The cafeteria comes in third.

Now back to the current situation.

"Eh? Where did Tetsu go?" Aomine noticed the absence of his shadow and tried spotting him from within their own group only to have failed.

"What!? Kurokochi's missing? He might've been kidnapped or he got lost and no one's there to save him! Poor Kurokochii!" Kise wailed as he overreacted with his words. He was ignored by the others.

"But I'm sure Tetsu-kun's he- eh? He's gone!" Momoi suddenly felt like having a panic attack and decided there and then to actually faint. Midorima who had been standing nearest to the pinkette have caught her with a small grunt. Good gracious that his lucky item, a rag doll had been saved from harm's way.

"Neh,neh if Kurochin is not here who will give me his snacks then?"

"Someone call him... not that I care or anything" Midorima is acting all Tsundere again while still sort of holding their unconscious manager. One hand had been enough to secure Momoi.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi motioned for the others to be silent as the captain scanned the area.

"I'm here Akashi-kun" An almost nonchalant reply came behind Aomine. The tanned player spits his drink "Wha- stop freaking me out Tetsu! since when were you there?"

"I've been here all the time, Aomine-kun"

"At least try to hint us of your presence!"

"I am. I've been stealing your lunch, Aomine-kun" The panthom player then pointed at the tanned one's bento, half of which was already consumed by the teal head.

"What happened to having a small appetite? And furthermore why the meat? You could have taken the vegetables!"

Kuroko simply sipped from his Vanilla milkshake, one he never failed to have every lunch and ignored the other's question. Aomine groaned and was forced to eat even the vegetables for some added body fuel.

"Kurokochii!~" Ryota, as the ever overly-attached-to-the-phantom-player he is, had launched himself towards their smallest player in full hope of giving the other a hug. Kuroko just like all other times used his misdirection to evade the blond's attempts.

It however had caused a series of chained reactions...

Kise who was unable to recover fast enough was unable to avoid Aomine who had been in the middle of gulping his 100% concentrated pineapple juice, causing the tanned ace to choke on his own drink.

"Damn you Kise!" Aomine managed to curse the blond in between his coughing. He decided to toss the canned drink, still with remaining contents, towards the blond.

Kise however managed to duck just in time causing for the canned drink to come flying towards the unsuspecting Midorima who instinctively raised his left hand, the one holding his lucky item of the day, to protect himself and Momoi.

The rag doll had been drenched with the silghtly sticky beverage.

Let's just say it didn't go well with the shooter.

Midorima instantly worried about his lucky item's well-being and had seemingly forgotten about Momoi, unceremoniously dropping the girl towards the cold, hard floor -luckily Murasakibara albeit lazily managed to catch their manager- and picking up his bottle of water to try taking some of the stickyness away from the rag doll.

His actions have caused the rag doll to be drenched even more. Midorima wailed uncharacteristically and decided their and then to take on an impromptu revenge. He decided to pick the nearest item he can grab which was their tallest member's bag of potato chips and aimed it towards Aomine.

Unfortunately, it landed towards Akashi.

*Snip* *Snip* *Snip*

All eyes hovered towards their team captain. Akashi sported a really scary aura with scissors in his right hand and crumbs of potato chips scattered both on his perfectly ironed uniform and his well kept hair.

"How daring of you all" Akashi smirked evily as he continued snipping the air with his scissors "How would you like a triple training menu? Sounds like you all need one"

"But it was Midorima who threw those chips on you!"

"Daiki quadrupled"

"Hey!"

"I can always add more, do you want me to, Daiki? Anyone"

Is it just them or the snipping sounded more ominous than before?

They, minus a certain panthom player all gulped in fear as they looked at their captain. Retaliation and protests are out of the options seeing the dual-eyed boy looking a million times more dangerous with a pair of scissors and a sadistical grin

Kuroko remained on his seat, seemingly not bothered at the chained reaction he created as he nonchalantly sipped on his Vanilla Milkshake.

"You're not exempted Tetsuya"

Kuroko remained nonchalant but the captain managed to catch the split second twitch from the shadow. Akashi smirked, nothing escapes him after all.

Akashi blinked.

...then Tetsuya had 'magically' disappeared out of his sight.

The captain twitched in annoyance. Well so much for 'no one escapes him after all'

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the longest prompt so far...<strong>

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Sleepover**

**Summary: Into which most of them are sleepover virgins but somehow Aomine suffered the most as consequences for his actions...and that Akashi attempted to draw a horse.**

**Character/s focus: Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki**

**I don't own KNB, all rights belong to the respected creator. Unbeta'ed**

* * *

><p><strong>~Teiko Days~<strong>

**Prompt #5: Sleepover**

A sleepover sounded just about right for a bonding activity aside from playing more basketball and Aomine's suggestion on taking selfies while flipping through Mai-chan's photo book.

So when Kise suddenly suggested the idea out of the blue, they, despite a few tsundere-ish protests from Midorimsa had all agreed to spend Friday night at Kuroko's house...without their phantom player having any idea whatsoever.

Surprises are the best, after all.

So when the shadow's teammates came knocking down his front door at exactly 7 pm, the phantom player is not particularly amused and had slammed the door shut, right in front of one Ryota Kise.

Not that it mattered. In the end, the 'unwanted' guests won.

And the sleepover, officially started.

"We should've done this before, sleepovers are fun-ssu"

"I agree with Kisechin" Murasakibara held on a large bowl of cheese flavored popcorn and a bottle of soda.

"Thank you for intruding my house, burglars" Kuroko commented with a deadpanned voice.

"Oh come on Tetsu! This will be fun!" Aomine slumped an arm around the pale boy's shoulder.

"Why my house of all places?" The phantom can't help but ask.

"Mine's too far Kurochin" Murasakibara admitted as he stuffed himself with more popcorn.

"Satsuki" Aomine mentioned their manager as if the person is the very answer as to why they can't do sleepover at his house. Which probably, she really is.

"My sisters will most probably force us into dressing up if we chose my house-ssu"

"We won't fit in my house, nanodayo"

"I simply like to see Tetsuya's house"

Kuroko can only end up with a sigh before a ghostly smile crept upon his face. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"What do you mean by what do we want to do?" Aomine asked as he flipped a page from the adult magazine he had with him.

"This is a sleepover Aominechii~"

"Hah? Aren't we going to just sleep?"

"You haven't had sleepovers before have you, Aomine-kun?"

"I simply found it troublesome, Tetsu"

"That's so sad...Aominechii's childhood is so not fun -ssu"

"Shut up, Kise!"

"I didn't have sleepover experience too, Kurochin and Kisechin"

"What, even Murasakichii?"

Tetsuya's eyes gazed upon their captain and long-range shooter, asking an unvoiced question.

"I simply didn't have interest on inviting people on my territory nor me wanting to be in theirs" In came Akashi's reply.

"Their zodiacs never matched with mine, nanodayo" Okay, seriously that was his reason? "...and those kids from my childhood have snots dripping down their nose"

"Ah! Okay since you guys are sleepover virgins, how about you guys think of what we can all do together?" Ryota suggested with a small nod from Kuroko.

"Hah? Do together? Aren't we just going to sleep?"

"Of course not, Aominechii! Sleepover is about bonding with your friends and getting to know them more! And having lots of fun~ Right Kurokochii?"

"Kise-kun is right"

"Tse. Whatever. I know! We can all glorify on Mai-chan's busty boobs. Yeah that's about right" Aomine the pervert had just spoken, in his opinion, the wisest words of his life.

"Or we can make confetti out of them or make a hamster's bed" Akashi suggested, bringing out his trusty red scissors out. The other four instantly agreed with their captain as the tanned one of the group laughed nervously, desperately trying to pry the captain's attention away from his precious.

"Aomine-kun shouldn't have bought improper item to my house. I am disappointed with Aomine-kun" Kuroko stated and yet managing to maintain his nonchalant face. Not that it mattered, his teammates were affected anyway.

"Now look what you did! You made Kurokochii sad! Bad Aominechii!"

"Minechin should be punished. I should crush Minechin"

"How irresponsible, Nanodayo"

*Snip* *Snip*

"Hey wait! Tetsu tell them not to attack me!"

"Aomine-kun deserves it" Kuroko clearly does not sympathize with his light and it didn't help when the shadow provided a variety of colored markers from the small cabinet inside his living room.

"Oi Tetsu! What are you going to do with that!?"

"Daiki should be punished" Akashi stated having fully understood what the phantom player had in mind. He uncapped a red marker "You don't have to worry, I am a great artist"

Those words were spoken with much confidence but somehow the other wasn't convinced.

"I'll help too -ssu! Aominechii needs more color on his face!" Kise of all things, uncapped a pink marker.

"What do you mean I need more color idiot Kise!?"

"It's just that Aominechii is so tanned! Here I'll give you a blush -ssu"

"What the hell you mean by that?" Aomine glared. Kise ignored the glare and somehow had managed to draw slanted pink lines on the ace player's cheeks.

"This is ridiculous" In contradiction to his words, Midorima uncapped a green marker.

"Stick to your words you damn Megane!" Aomine roared "And I'll get you for this Kise!"

"Don't worry Aomine-kun. This won't hurt a bit" Kuroko uncapped a blue marker "at least not physically"

"Atsushi"

"Yes Akachin" The giant trapped their ace player with one of his hands, preventing the ganguro from escaping. Taking a second look, the giant's other hand had a few markers attached in between his fingers.

Aomine Daiki can only stare with horror.

.

.

an hour or so later...

"I hate you all!" Aomine Daiki glared at his teammates as he harshly tried to wipe his teammates doodles on his chest. Somewhat, during the course of their little 'Attack on Daiki' activity, Ryota had managed to rip off the tanned player's shirt with Akashi's scissors. "And what tha hell is this shit?"

He pointed to an ugly doodle.

"It's a horse" Akashi sounded really, really sure.

"Hah? It looks like Satsuki's mutilated voodoo donkey doll from childhood!"

"It's a horse" Put emphasis on the word horse.

"Okay a mutilated voodoo horse doll from childho-

Girly screams from the tanned player filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first part of the sleepover chapter. Second part will be coming soon...or maybe not so soon but eventually.<strong>

**Tell me your views for this chapter, your opinions are welcomed as always.**

**namikaze-chan: I'm currently on 'thinking stage' about your request and most probably, it'll be out after the second part of the sleepover chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: into which one Kuroko Tetsuya got a first hand experience on his teammate's odd sleeping habits. GOM X Kuroko well not really but... and slight AkaKuro 'cause I can't help but add.**

**Sorry for the lateness of an update. I've managed to do it now. This is probably not how you guys expected it to be... still I hope you'll like what I've done. I can only hope.**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sleepover Part 2~<strong>

The Generation of miracles and their phantom player admittedly had a lot of fun spending time together. Even Midorima's Tsundere tendencies couldn't stop them from enjoying their little get together.

Needless to say, aside from Kise's whines after not being chosen to sleep besides Kuroko and Aomine's to vulgar words of disagreement when his idea of a strip poker had been turned down, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

They played games, typical.

They told ghost stories -much to Aomine's discomfort- that's normal.

They watched a movie, okay people do that during sleepovers.

They played truth or dare, everybody does that.

So far everything went well. Just your typical and ordinary sleepover and nothing very unusual happened. Seemingly enough, looks like nothing out of the ordinary will happen.

Kuroko Tetsuya thought too soon.

Or maybe he ended up jinxing himself. Why did he even thought that agreeing -wait he wasn't even given a choice, they all just came barging in- with the sleepover is such a great idea?

Now he's faced with a predicament.

The phantom player sighed. When did everything start anyway?

**_10: 00 pm._**

It was exactly at that time when their captain decided and ordered everyone to settle down so they can all sleep. Rest is essential for players like them and Akashi Seijuuro just wouldn't do with a player who tire ever so easily due to sleep deprivation. He didn't even listen to Aomine and Kise's dual reasoning that tommorow is a weekend.

To one shadow player, it was where the problems began.

"Lights on or off?" Kise asked as he stood besides the switch being the one nearest to it. There was a collective yell of lights off and one almost frantic yell of 'goddamnit leave the fucking lights on'

We all know who the culprit is.

"Eh. Minechin can't sleep with the lights off?"

"Shut up Murasakibara! Who knows there might be ghosts lurking around!"

"What a baby" Aomine glared at Midorima "What was that?"

"Daiki, Shintaro that's enough"

"I think we can just turn a lamp on, that way Aominechii can still see and we can still sleep cause it would still be somehow dark enough"

"Kisechin is actually thinking"

"What was that supposed to mean, Murasakibarachii!?"

"Do we all agree?"

Everyone nodded at their captain.

"Daiki exchange places with Ryota"

Ryota grinned thriumphantly since it ment he would now sleep besides Kuroko while Aomine merely grunted. He's got a night light, he can 'sacrifice' his supposed sleeping besides Tetsu for the night light. Night lights are essential for survival. His survival.

Bad spirits, fear his lamp! Hah.

"Now that it's settled I want everyone to not make any noise that will disturb the others"

"We're already going to sleep and yet Akashi would still order us around" Aomine whispered to himself with a slight twitch of annoyance.

"What was that Daiki?" Akashi grinned evilly as he snipped his trusty red scissors with one hand and the other holding the lamp's plug as...hostage.

"Nothing Akashi! I said I'm sleeping! Ahaha goodnight"

"That's what I heard"

... And so everybody tried to sleep.

_**11: 59 pm**_

Kise silently crept besides one Kuroko Tetsuya before none to gently nudging for him to wake up "Kurokochii, your bathroom lights are dead. I can't do my midnight beauty rituals~"

The life of a model.

"I'll change the lights in the morning. Just take the lamp from Aomine-kun" Kuroko inwardly groaned however when he noticed that Aomine had clung on the lamp like a lifeline. His legs and arms wrapped tightly around it, sort of like a teddy bear. Why he wasn't electrocuted yet, Kuroko wasn't sure.

"Kurokochii I don't think Aominechii would let go of the lamp~"

"Just skip your ritual and save the oatmeal for your breakfast. You're disturbing my sleep, Kise-kun" Okay that was a little rude but he is supposed to be sleeping. Sleeping.

"But Kurokochii this is a must to keep my face smooth and soft! Kurokochii should try it too~ You can also use Avocado for your face and cucumbers are good for the eyes!~" Kise went on and on and on...

Kuroko ended up having to hold a mirror in front of the blond as the other went on with his rituals.

_**12: 53 am**_

After almost an hour, Kise Ryota is finally done with his nightly beauty rituals. Hopefully, Murasakibara won't smell the oatmeal and the cucumbers on Kise's face and then start eating the food off of the blond.

_**1:02 am**_

Finally, Kuroko is slowly falling back to sleep.

The cat from the neighborhood meowed. Damn it.

_**1: 27 am**_

Kuroko stirred a little from his position and opened his eyes. He is about to stand up for a much needed trip towards the bathroom when he almost froze on the spot.

...For there besides the door stood one Aomine Daiki trying to strip himself naked.

...While sleeping.

Kuroko reached for the nearest hard object he could find - a webster's dictionary, Midorima's lucky item for that day (how the green-head already knew his lucky item, who knows? But this is fanfiction) - and aimed it at his light effectively knocking him out...including his subconsious.

Seeing a naked Aomine was never on his bucket list.

**_2: 33 am_**

Kuroko had been woken up with the sound of someone fiddling with the locks. Alerted, the phantom player slowly but steadily stood up and careful enough to not disturb any of his sleeping teammates. He rubbed his eyes gently and focused his gaze on the door.

Only to find Midorima trying to open the door. When the green head managed to do so, he went to who knows where.

Well it was Midorima, nothing bad will happen right? Right?

Wrong!

Ten minutes of waiting and no shooter came back.

Worried, the shadow stood up to follow his teammate...and behold! The door leading outside of the shadow player's apartment is wide open. Kuroko's eyes slightly narrowed. Just what happened? Where is Midorima? The idea of his teammate being abducted had been immediately thrown into the back of his mind when he saw no signs of forced entry...and there was no noise, if someone took the green-head he could have at least made a sound despite the tsundre-ness.

Kuroko rushed back inside for his coat and the keys before setting of to find his sort of missing in action, teammate.

When the shadow finally saw their three-pointer, he can only gape at the scene. There, lay one Midorima Shintaro besides a mountain of trash that is on due to be picked later. There is even a banana peel on his head for pete's sake... not to mention the small blob of brown that suspiciously looks like dog poo that lies innocently at the corner.

Kuroko then realized that his teammate had just sleepwalked.

How his teammate survived the stench even when sleeping, Kuroko can only guess.

It took Kuroko exactly half an hour to guide the sleepwalking Tsundere back to his house and towards the living room... and adding up a total of 27 minutes and counting in trying to stop his teammate from trying to repeatedly sleepwalk.

_**3: 25 am**_

"...and then?" Kuroko Tetsuya rubbed his eyes none-too-gently. The purple haired giant of their group had just almost aggressively woken him up to tell him about his nightmare about food being taken away... and mistreated. Murasakibara had just finished telling Kuroko how Akashi almost stepped on a pack of fish crackers.

"It got worst, Kuro-chin... Midochin stole the cake. He ate the whole cake Kurochin and he didn't give me a bite. Midochin is the worst! I hate Midochin"

"Ah, it's just a dream Murasakibara-kun and I don't think Midorima-kun even likes sweets that much" Everything food is an issue for Murasakibara, go figure.

"If Kurochin says so"

"We should go back to sleep Murasakibara-kun"

_**3: 37 am**_

"Kurochin..."

"Yes, Murasakibara-kun?"

"I'm hungry, Kurochin"

_**4:15 am**_

"Akashi-kun" The shadow player tried to pry his captain away from the other's bear tight hug but the red-head won't budge. As it turns out, the infamous and feared by many captain of the generation of miracles is actually a cuddler when sleeping and even moved to settle his head on the phantom player's chest and buried his face for comfort.

Kuroko blushed at the sight. "Ah...Akashi-kun..."

The captain just murmured but made no motion to move. Kuroko sighed and in the end had simply let his captain use his chest a makeshift personal pillow and even started running his hand towards the captain's red locks.

Akashi unconsciously moved his head as if automatically seeking comfort on the shadow's pale and yet comforting hands. A ghost of a smile graced upon the shadow's lips as he continued brushing his captain's hair.

He might as well enjoy the moment, besides seeing his captain act so uncharacteristically is actually rather cute... Don't tell anyone else.

_**5: 24 am**_

Kuroko Tetsuya after having first hand experience of his teammates odd sleeping habits finally fell asleep.

_**6:00 am**_

The alarm clock went off.

He remained asleep anyway.

_**6:37 am**_

"Should we wake him up?" Midorima asked as he looked at the phantom player's sleeping figure.

"But Kurokochii looks so peaceful~ It's a shame to ruin it -ssu"

"Ara~ I've never seen Kurochin look so adorable. Kurochin also looks yummy. I think I should lick Kurochin~"

*Snap* *Snap* "There, perfect! I should sell this to Satsuki to afford the new issue of Mai-chan's photobook"

"I want to take a photo of Kurokochii too!" *Snap* *Snap*

"I guess there's no harm in this" Midorima also took a photo... and another... and another... and you know what he took countless of photos.

*Snap* Murasakibara started taking photos without any words.

*Snip* *Snip* *Snip*

The sound of impending doom was heard...

Aomine instantly shivered "Hey! Who amongst you people decided to use the sound of snipping scissors as shuttering sound? You guys are fucking scaring me!"

"Aominechii I don't think the sound came from our phones" Kise shivered as he slowly looked behind him and behold their captain standing behind them with an eerie aura and a sadistical glint on his

"Akashi! We can explain!"

"They influenced me Akachin"

"The fuck we did!"

"Language Daiki. All of you send me those photos" Akashi Seijuro commanded his teammates with a tone they would never dare defy. The photos were sent immediately. He grinned "Now delete your copies"

The sound of a snipping scissors stopped any oncoming protests.

Kuroko remained sleeping, oblivious to the commotion going on.

* * *

><p><strong>May this chapter be enough of a compensation for the long wait...<strong>

**I might edit this up and add some changes. Maybe?**

**I'm still going to be working on the request anyway and haven't forgotten about them during my, sort of, absence. Kindly be patient and wait a little longer. I've already started working on some of them and I'll try to finish as fast as I can.**

**Reviews would be awesome~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally managing to fulfill a request. Like seriously, the requests had been delayed for far too long. I am currently drowning in a sea of guilt.**

**Summary: Having had a club of many members, funding had always been an issue...and so every club members including the GOM and one shadow player helped...or at least some of them tried to.**

**Request by: Namikaze-chan.**

**Unbeta'ed. There will be mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Funding~<strong>

Teiko Middle School Basketball Club. The club of more than a hundred members...which meant they were suppose to receive a larger amount of funds for their sports activities, right? Besides they do bring honor and countless victories for their school more than any other sports club combined.

...and yet funding had always been an issue.

"The club received the amount of funds for this month from the school treasurer but since we have too many members, the amount received I'm afraid is not enough in case emergencies happen nor will it be sufficient enough in case we'll have to restock on our club supplies" One Akashi Seijuro announced to all members of the basketball club during their early morning meeting.

"What are we going to do now, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm glad you asked, Tetsuya" The captain's eyes scanned the whole sea of players and a smirk played on his lips "I have decided that all of us will be pitching in an amount to help the club and it's members. Now I don't care how you'll get that money in as long as it's legal. I will not tolerate any actions that will tarnish the club's reputation"

"I suggest we use the school festival week" Midorima spoke as he held unto his lucky item, a roll of silver duck tape. "We can create our own booths and whatever profit we sum up will be used for the club"

"Good idea, Shintaro" Akashi slightly nodded at the suggestion "You can work as teams or individually. Also be sure to keep a track of your total earnings. The members with the least amount of profits will have their usual training menu quadrupled, understood?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Now back to practice" Akashi motioned for every member of the club to start moving "Satsuki, I want you to fix all needed requirements that we'll be needing for the festival week"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

_(Now let us skip onward to the festival week_

_...and to a group of rainbow haired basketball players_

_... And their super fantastic ideas of helping their basketball club.)_

Murasakibara Atsushi for the sake of all those sweet stuff and savory goodness was banned from going near any food booth, unless he's buying, after he 'accidentally stuffed his mouth without him knowing' with half of the pastry dishes from the bread and pastry booth he was supposed to 'work in'  
>Also, the idea of him opening his own food booth was flushed down the drain when he already consumed half of his supposed merchandise even before the whole festival started.<p>

Now what is he supposed to do to earn money for the club and not risk Akachin getting mad when the only interest he had so far involved food?

This is hard. Life would've been better if he could just relax and chew on a chocolate bar. It's not his case however and it sucks.

Ah maybe he should just threaten the other members to quit the basketball club and in that way, their club funds would then be sufficient enough and he wouldn't have to do something like this again. However doing that requires a lot of effort and he'd rather unwrap another candy bar.

See even in his current thoughts, there's food. Oh glorious food. Glorious foo-

"Uhm. Excuse us"

"Hm~" Murasakibara stared with boredom at the two girls in front of him, not really happy with the idea that his thoughts were interrupted.

"We're sorry but can you please help us? We desperately needed a tall person to help us reach on some boxes and obviously you're the tallest guy in this school"

"But I'm not interested in carrying boxes" Murasakibara began to walk away...

"Wait! Uhm...How about something in return for the favor? We can pay you! Yes, we'll pay you!" One of the girls pleaded "Please we just needed your help"

Murasakibara Atsushi paused on his track and looked back. If the two girls would pay him then he would have something to pitch in for the club and Akachin won't get mad and ban him from eating snacks inside the gym. "How much?"

15 minutes later...

"That's the last one. Thank you Murasakibara-san"

"Ah, here's your payment by the way. You've been a really great help"

"Here have this too. It's from America" One of the girls handed him a packet of mini marshmallows.

"Ah~ Thank you"

"Hey are you guys done yet? Can we borrow him to?" A guy, panting and sweating came into view followed by three others. The two girls from earlier giggled and one of them spoke "He's meant to be for hire"

"Oh! That's no problem! We'll pay you"

"Okay..." The player replied in between munching on those fluffy marshmallows.

(Total profit, day #1: 2,500 ¥ ; a packet of mini marshmallows; 3 bubblegum strips, a bottle of water, a pizza slice and discount coupons.)

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Are you buying that? If you will and you're not an Aries it'll bring you bad luck"

"I don't believe in some horoscope crap. I'm just buying for the sake of buying"

"Then please leave, Nanodayo"

"What? Hey man! Look I'm helping you out here!"

"I don't care Nanodayo, Oha-Asa horoscope is important"

"You're so fucking weird man!" The student walked away.

"Oh my gosh~ look at this stuffed bear!"

"OMG! Such a cutie~"

"Uhm. Excuse us but how much for the stuffed bear?"

"70 ¥ for a girl Leo, not for sale for any other zodiacs"

"Oh but I'm not a Leo..."One of the girls tried to look at the shooter with the best seductive look she could muster. "I actually failed to notice that you are on hell of a cutie. Can't you just let me have the teddy bear?"

However such flirtatious advances just won't work with one Midorima Shintaro "No"

"Let's just ditch, girl. He's cute but he's like this total weirdo we see in movies"

"Oh my god! Like you're so right! We gotta tweet about this"

"Hey, can we like post a photo of you on Instagram?"

Midorima twitched "If you're not buying then please leave, Nanodayo"

"Let's just go,girl"

"Aww~ I actually think he's bloggable"

Midorima inwardly cringed. Damn people who don't understand the beauty that is Oha-Asa.

(Total profit, day #1: 500 ¥ and a whole lot of weird looks.)

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"This is violation of my human rights!"

"You have no right to do this to me!"

"What the fuck man!"

"Hey! stop that!"

"Mai-chan!"

"This is abomination! You are trespassing my holy land!"

"You will surely hear from our family lawyer!"

"Aomine Daiki, for selling out products unfit and improper for the students of Teiko Middle school, you are hereby given, as agreed upon by the student council together with the teachers and the school festivity organizers, a whole month of detention and 200 hours of local community service."

"What the fuck man!"

"...Or would you rather serve suspension from the basketball club?"

"...Fine"

(Total profit, day #1: 0¥ and a whole month of detention and 200 hours of local community service.)

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Uhm...Excuse me"

"Wha- Ghost!"

"How rude. I'm not a ghost"

"S-sorry! It's just that you're hard to notice and..."

"It's fine. I get that a lot"

"So... how may the Ghost busters club help you?"

"I heard you guys decided for a hunted mansion theme for the festival week and I need a job"

"Sorry but we do-"

"You are accepted!"

"But president, we don't have enough money in our budget for his payment"

"Nanami-san don't you realize that with someone like him, we'll likely to attract more customer and more customer meant more money"

"Kaicho, you're a genius! If we get that money, we can finally have enough in our budget to purchase the latest in ghost busting equipmentS"

"I can here you guys, you know"

"Sorry, anyways uhm..."

"Kuroko"

"Yeah, Kuroko-san. You've got yourself a job"

"Thank you"

... and the rest is a series of mini heart attacks that will forever be embedded into Teiko's history.

(Total profit, day #1: 8,000¥ and still counting...)

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Please help our club!"

"Oh my god! It's Ryota Kise!"

"Hi! Would you want to purchase some items? The profit will help the basketball club" Ryota charmingly smiled at his fangirls and even winked.

"Anything for you Kise-sama"

"Can you please sign the items?" A fangirl asked hopefully

"Sure~ I'll be happy to do that for you, ladies"

"Kyaaa!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Please sign my posters!"

"Sign my photobook"

"Sign my special edition mugs!"

"Sign my boobs!"

"Yeah sign my boobs too!"

"Ah..." Kise started to nervously sweat "Calm down ladies... and I can't sign your uhm bo-" He ran away.

"After him!"

Ryota Kise inwardly wailed. How did things ended up like this? Curse good looks and charm!

(Total profit, day #1: ...not yet counted. He's too busy running away, he forgot to take his profit with him)

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"You tell him!"

"No you do!"

"Why me? You get along him better than me, Aominechii!"

"Hah? Can you even hear your own words, Kise?"

"Don't look at me like that Murasakibara"

"But Midochin is vice captain, he should do it"

"What? I am not suicidal, Nanodayo"

"Maybe we should just let him be, it's less troublesome"

"I agree with Aominechii"

"Excuse me..."

"Kurokochii!"

"Damn it Tetsu! Stop scaring me shitless!"

"Sorry Aomine-kun. May I ask what's going on?"

"It's Akachin..."

"What about Akashi-kun?"

"Well, you see Kurokochii, someone should tell Akashichii that not everyone is interested in buying his products"

"What is Akashi-kun selling?"

"Scissors"

"..."

"..."

"I see"

"Kurochin should tell Akachin"

"That's right Tetsu, Akashi's got a soft side on you and he'd less likely to get mad"

"Please help us Kuroko- eh? Kurokochii is gone!"

"I can't believe he actually ditched us, Nanodayo" Midorima twitched in annoyance.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Akashi Seijuro is currently cursing under his breath. Only three costumers so far and no one else seemed to have any interest in buying a pair of scissors.

Imbeciles.

Don't these mere lowlifes of a human being not know the greatness that comes with a pair of shiny and sharp scissors? Unacceptable.

Akashi emitted a dark, scary aura... and for some reason, okay the dark-ish aura actually had something to do with it, people started flocking towards his booth and began purchasing scissors.

The rest of the first string members can only gape with disbelief.

(Total profit, day #1: 2, 625¥ and a sea of potential minions)

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, sorry I don't know what else to put...<strong>

**I'm going to be working on another request next. And oh, taking more requests would be closed for now. I think you guys know why.**


End file.
